


cause you’re my home

by blueberrychan



Series: 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐩𝐢𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐥𝐚𝐫 𝐬𝐲𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐦 .｡.:*☆ [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan-centric, Bullying, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Going Shopping, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hurt/Comfort, Lowercase, M/M, Multi, Panic, Polyamory, Protective Seo Changbin, Referenced Past Bullying, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Shy Bang Chan, Slice of Life, Soft Bang Chan, Soft Han Jisung | Han, Soft Seo Changbin, poly 3racha, protective han jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrychan/pseuds/blueberrychan
Summary: should he run? when he wasn’t even able to move at all? chan slowly felt the panic rising, making its way up from his toes to his head. he wanted to curse himself for trembling so easily. but he couldn’t even do that, his mind fogging up the tiniest bit when he didn’t realise he started to hold his breath.ORchan encounters his highschool bullies. jisung and changbin take care of him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Series: 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐩𝐢𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐥𝐚𝐫 𝐬𝐲𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐦 .｡.:*☆ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922017
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	cause you’re my home

**Author's Note:**

> based on this request: "could I request a ff where the trio goes shopping and they happen to meet Chan’s bullies from “meet me at the brick wall” and Chan gets like super panicky and jisung and changbin super protective and when they go back home they try to relax and resure Chan and lots of fluff✨"
> 
> i can’t believe it took me that long to write it, but i hope its enjoyable! :) have a great day everyone <3

there was no reason to be this scared. 

chan knew that both of his boyfriends are just a few stores away, the three of them shopping in a small mall. he knew that all he needed to do was taking a few steps forward to the counter of the smoothie shop, tell the cashier his order and wait a few minutes until the drinks were ready. all he needed to do was to go back to changbin and jisung, forget about everything and enjoy the rest of his day. 

but instead of moving forwards, he found the soles of his shoes glued to the dark floor below him. it was suddenly hard to take in a simple breath, his stomach feeling like it squeezed his lungs. his hands dropped to his sides and gripped the end of his hoodie a little too tight as he stared at the two boys in front of him. 

the soft light of the smoothie shop's logo enveloped them from behind and they were smiling, talking about something chan wasn’t able to hear. they seemed to be having fun as they lazily walked past him. chan felt like someone suddenly grabbed his throat when their eyes fell on him. 

to a stranger's eye, both of the boys must look handsome. their smiles were slightly crooked and eyes bright. their clothing looked neat and expensive, while still being fashionable and most people would be jealous at the way they could run their hands through their hair in a nonchalant way. with no doubt they were popular; just two good-looking young men with no care in this world. 

all chan saw were their faces, usually filled with mockery and ridicule when looking at him. their taunting grins he would see before their fists, now wrapped around a smoothie cup, made contact with his face. their clothes that used to be stained often with the blood pouring out of his nose. phantom pains of shoes crushing his ribs knocked the air out of him. 

should he run? when he wasn’t even able to move at all? chan slowly felt the panic rising, making its way up from his toes to his head. he wanted to curse himself for trembling so easily. but he couldn’t even do that, his mind fogging up the tiniest bit when he didn’t realise he started to hold his breath. not when the pair came to a sudden halt right in front of him, their eyes widening the tiniest bit. 

"bang… chan?" the one closer to him asked and chan felt like throwing up when he recognised a small smirk forming on the others lips. "tell me i'm not dreaming, jiho."

said boy slowly leaned his upper body forwards, one hand still casually tucked into the pocket of his pants. he pretended to not be able to see and squinted his eyes, but his grin was apparent as he took in the sight of the frightened boy in front of him. "i don’t think you are, min," he chuckled, straightening up again. "damn. it's been a minute, hasn’t it, channie?" 

they were already a little bit taller than chan but way they both stared down onto him made him feel extremely small. 

it was ridiculous. if he didn’t feel like he was going to choke any minute, he would have laughed. 

after years of avoiding them, he managed to encounter his highschool bullies in a mall. _his highschool bullies_. this had to be a joke. 

still - the shame creeped up on him when he realised he felt the same fear as he did back then. memories he told himself to never think about again flew back and forth in his mind. he opened his mouth and tried to say something, anything, but all he managed to say was croaked nonsense. "u-uhm…"

"still as talkative as ever, aren’t you!" jiho said, laughing as he slapped his hand onto chan's shoulder like they were close friends.

it’s been long since chan had flinched this violently. he instinctively took a step backwards, effectively dropping the hand off his shoulder and send a quick thank you towards the sky when his legs were able to move again. it didn’t last long after the shorter one of the two - minjun - grabbed his arm hard, his smile suddenly not seeming so kind anymore, but rather scary. "where are you going?" he asked, eyes rigid. "we should catch up. haven’t seen you in a while after all when you decided to just dip school."

right. they didn’t know chan changed school shortly after his last encounter with them. he grimaced at the memory of one of the worst beating he had received from the two boys in front of him. after he had been put in the hospital, him and jisung didn’t hesitate to change schools. 

_jisung_. oh how chan wished he could just yell out his and changbin’s name so that they would randomly appear right next to him. but he didn’t allow himself to get lost in his thoughts - something he tended to do often, but usually in the safety of his two boyfriends. 

his hands still gripped his hoodie as he stared at the floor below him. biting the inside of his mouth, he squeezed his eyes shut before he responded. 

"no."

it didn’t sound as strong as he hoped it would. rather it was obvious he pressed it out through gritted teeth while avoiding the eyes of the pair in front of him. 

another laughter rang through his ears. "no? that’s a pity." chan could practically hear minjun's sneering grin. what he didn’t expect were hands, now on both of his shoulders, gripping tight as minjun brought his face too close to chan's own and chan wished he hadn’t opened his eyes. the smoothie he had previously been holding dropped to chan's feet and the cup burst, the pale pink liquid now adorning his shoes and pants. 

the other stopped smiling, hands tightening even more. "i don’t think thats appropriate for old school _friends_ like we are, to be honest," he murmured and chan widened his eyes in fear when minjun's hands roughly shook him at the word 'friends'. it all felt too familiar. 

for a moment the two just stared at each other, chan pale with a frightened look on his face and minjun angry. 

was there a reason for such a reaction? chan wondered if it was normal to be this aggressive even though years have passed since the trio last saw each other. after all, they were in their twenties now - not the teenagers they were back then. maybe some people just don’t change. 

he nearly laughed at himself again. so he could be accusing them of not changing while being the same coward he was back then as well? _he_ was the one who didn’t change. the one that pretended to be mature and confident, but was currently on the verge of pure panic. 

he didn’t know what to do as he stared at the other's face, the trembling becoming more prominent with every moment passing. for a while it was quiet, until jiho put his own hand on minjun's shoulder, smile as bright as ever when he patted his friend's back. "calm down, boys. we don’t wanna make a scene now, do we?" he took a sip from his smoothie and watched minjun reluctantly back off, hands dropping to his sides. 

"of course not," the other responded and before chan could blink his perfect smile was right back at its usually place. chan felt the dread rising in him as the other managed to pretend that nothing had just happened. he could see the other opening his mouth to say something again, when he was interrupted. 

"what the fuck do you think you’re doing?" a voice growled out right behind chan. turning around in the quarter of a second chan saw the furious face of changbin, jisung right next to him. he wasn’t able to react at the arm slinging around his waist and pulling him behind the latter, but welcomed it gladly. jisung kept a firm grip on him, but in comparison to minjun’s grasp, it felt like home and chan could feel himself melting into it in relief. he could feel the other looking at his smoothie soaked shoes in concern, which quickly turned into anger after realising what had probably happened. 

the two other boys didn’t look fazed. "we were just catching up with an old friend of ours," jiho said calmly and tilted his head as he looked at jisung. "you look familiar as well. what was your name again? Sungjin? Jihoon?" 

jisung's face hardened after realising they weren’t going to stop. "my name is none of your business. chan is busy. how about you two piss off and find someone else to bother?"

minjun held his hands up protectively, but didn’t drop his supposedly kind expression. "woah, woah, chill. i told you we were just talking with each other."

chan winced. he could feel jisung's hands squeezing his waist in an attempt to calm him down and pressed his body even more against the other. 

changbin took a step forward, voice low and threatening when he spoke. "look. we don’t want any trouble. but if i see you lay as much as a finger on chan again i’m going to fuck you up, understood?" he was shorter than both boys, but chan could still see the flicker of uncertainty mirroring in their eyes. 

nonetheless, minjun simply scoffed. "and who are you? tough little tattoo boy?" 

chan knew it weren’t the tattoos decorating changbin’s arms and neck that made him look scary. neither was it his all black clothing or his piercings. if he hadn’t known him for multiple years, chan would probably be scared of him himself. the slightly younger boy had a presence that just radiated confidence and power off of him. there was something ever so slightly lunatic about changbin, a side of him that only revealed himself when the people he loved were treated badly. so when changbin started to smirk himself, it didn’t surprise chan to see the other two slowly backing off. 

recognising that the other two knew who him and minjun were, jiho was the first to speak up, but not before cracking another chuckle. "alright. calm down, we‘ll get going now." he grabbed minjun by his elbow and pulled the other boy along with him before coming to a sudden stop. turning around, he stared directly at chan. "i hope you have an amazing day, channie. make sure to let us know when you’re free sometime." 

the threat hung in the air and it was changbin's turn to hold jisung back from going after them, when the others left. 

releasing the breath he has been holding, changbin turned towards his boyfriends and ran a hand through his hair. "i swear to god, i'll beat them up someday."

jisung cackled and lightly punched his arm. "do whatever you gotta do." he furrowed his eyebrows. "they’re insane. who in their right minds would still _bully_ someone after nearly being done with college? assholes."

changbin hummed in agreement before he turned his gaze towards chan. worry clouded his mind as he saw the other boy standing pale and lost still pressed into jisung's side. "channie… baby, are you okay?" he asked and slowly moved in front of him. jisung turned as well, but made sure to not let chan go. 

"i'm- i'm good. don’t worry," the boy murmured, but didn’t look at either of his boyfriends. 

sharing a quick concerned glance with each other, jisung and changbin slowly pushed him to move into the direction of the entry of the mall. "you know what?" jisung softly said. "let’s go home for now. we can always shop another time."

any weak protest from chan was ignored as they knew he needed to calm down and be in a more comfortable environment. the ride home was quiet and filled with the low humming of the radio as changbin and chan pressed themselves onto the passenger seat while jisung was driving. leaning his head back onto changbin’s chest, chan felt more calm already, the shock and nausea from the encounter not exactly fading but being toned down a little. changbin’s arms were securely watered around his middle and he could feel his boyfriend's chin resting on his shoulder as he watched the city flying by outside the window. the sun was already starting to set, dipping the sky into an orange and pink mix and chan felt like it was a little easier to breath. 

he softly gasped when he felt changbin pressing a kiss onto his cheek. "i'm sorry," the latter whispered and chan shivered at the low voice right next to his ear. 

"you don’t have to be," he whispered back and tangled his hand in changbin’s. 

the others hand gripped his tightly and caressed chan‘s with his thumb. changbin was radiating warmth against chan’s back and he sighed, leaning even more against him as he enjoyed the moment. 

"still," the other murmured back. "you don’t deserve to be treated like that. i promise we’ll do everything to keep these people away from you." 

too scared to start crying if he talked again, chan simply squeezed the other’s hand and he knew it was enough of an answer when changbin squeezed back. 

once home, jisung led chan to the couch and dropped a few blankets and pillows onto him, but not after all three of them changed into more comfortable and clean clothing. chuckling, chan pushed his head out of the soft mess and watched jisung do his best as he tried to build a blanket fort. it crumpled together a few times and chan made sure to get a few kisses snuck in between. he felt his cheeks heat up at the way jisung looked at him, like he was one of the most precious and delicate things he had ever seen. it wasn’t the first time he would look at chan this way; it usually happened after something from their past got brought up. 

chan knew jisung felt guilty about all the years in which he didn’t know what chan had to go through. he also knew that the other would never be able to forgive himself completely. nonetheless he made sure to remind jisung it wasn’t his fault that he didn’t know - it was chan’s main priority to not let the other find out after all. it usually ended with him getting tackled in hugs and kisses and soft cries of " _i should be the one comforting_ you, _not the other way around!_ "

changbin entered the living room with a bunch of snacks in his arms, face brightening as he saw the fort jisung managed to build in the meantime. sitting down next to chan and pulling the older into his arms, he whistled. "damn, sungie, your skills are immaculate. i think i might have a crush on you, you know?"

jisung cackled sassily as he threw his imaginary hair back. "sorry, i'm already taken by two other guys."

"what a pity," changbin sulked jokingly as he pushed a bowl of popcorn into chan’s lap and pressed a kiss onto his forehead. when jisung crawled next to him into the fort and placed his laptop onto his lap before asking what movie the others want to watch. 

it were memories like these that chan truly treasured. little things - like the way they would bury themselves in blankets and snacks and watch a movie on a laptop instead of the tv when one of them felt bad. it was in the way changbin would occasionally feed his boyfriends m&ms and only eat the orange ones himself, because the others didn’t like them. or in the way jisung would take chan’s hand into his own and subconsciously trace the wrinkles on it while watching the movie. even the constant bickering that made the other two seem like an old married couple did nothing but warm his heart. 

chan knew they would still talk about what had happened some other time. he would need to tell them about the negative thoughts about himself and the actual fear he had felt since he had promised to not keep these things to himself. he was sure the others had something to say too. but for now, with both of them pressed against him, the blankets soft around him and the taste of chocolate and his boyfriends on his lips, he knew the talk could wait for now. 

and when he whispered "i love you", jisung and changbin made sure to whisper it back.


End file.
